


How lucky I am to wake up with you

by nicky0074



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicky0074/pseuds/nicky0074
Summary: Kara and Lena making sweet morning love





	How lucky I am to wake up with you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to write this, I don't know why, but I just couldn't finish it. Eventually I did, I can't say I am satisfied, but I still hope you like it. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes I didn't see.   
> This work is based on a prompt I received from Leapyearbaby29

Kara is just about to fully wake up when she feels a hand playing with the hem of her shirt, for a moment she panics, asking herself whose hand it might be, but then she notices her shoulder is covered with long raven hair and relaxes immediately. 

As the hand slides upwards to caress her stomach a small smile forms on her face and she murmurs "Mmh Lena" the brunette immerges her nose into wild blond locks from behind and inhales her love's scent before saying " Good morning, my love. Did you sleep well?" Kara turns her head to stare into green eyes as she says " How could I not, with your arms around me, holding me close all night?" A wide smile appears on Lena's face and Kara looks down blushing, "She's so adorable" the brunette thinks to herself. 

Lena slowly traces the countors of Kara's face and neck before tugging her chin up and kissing her soft lips, the blond smiles into the kiss and opens her mouth a little, just enough for Lena's tongue to enter. 

As their tongues dance together Kara's hand finds her lover's lower back, then her round ass and squeezes, Lena then grabs her hand gently and says " Wait, get back on your side, I want you to feel me all around you" they go back to their original position and Lena starts to lift Kara's shirt, but stops immediately when she notices how tense and worried the blond looks " Are you alright, my love? Is something wrong?" The hero hugs her knees to her chest and says " It's just that you're so gorgeous and I- I'm not , I'm just me "

Lena's mouth is now gaping with surprise, how could someone as beautiful and bright as Kara, a literal hero, think so little of her body and her beauty? She looks at Kara, her eyes full of love and awe "Every single part of your body is perfect to me Kara Zor-El, every single one.From your firm legs" she says as her fingertips travel higher, following her words "to the softness of your inner thighs; "from your perfect hips to your toned stomach" her hands move together, now touching both Kara's breasts and her biceps "from your fierce chest to your strong arms, that saved me so many times".

Lena's mouth curls upwards as her palms cup her love's cheeks before dhe says "Then there's your beautiful face, the most precious sight for me, your smile that I love to see every day especially when directed at me, your blond wavy hair that I love to run my fingers through. But the most beautiful thing, I left for the end " she says as her green pearls stare into blue ones "Your gorgeous eyes, so bright and colorful, yet so transparent I can see every one of your emotions in them, always hoping to see my love reflected in that deep ocean blue. I love every little thing about you, my Kryptonian Goddes". 

With that she kisses Kara with all she has in her, pouring all her love into the kiss. They stay like that for what feels like hours before Lena remembers she needs to breathe and when they part Kara rests her forehead against the brunette's. 

Lena, who's still breathing heavily from their kiss, smiles kindly as she hears her supergirl say, voice just above a whisper, " I love you too, I'm sorry for being like this, but sometimes I can't help it..." 

" It's alright to feel like that, I'll always be here to remind you just how special and beautiful you are" she says as she showers her love with soothing touches. 

"Do you still want to? We could do something else if you don't feel quite alright" "No" she says looking into Lena's eyes "I want you to make love to me, I want to feel you too. Is that okay?" Lena's answer is followed by a gentle push to turn her and Kara around again, so that Lena is spooning the girl "Of course it is my love, let me show you just how perfect you are" she kisses Kara's neck and wraps her arm tightly around her waist, her palms resting just above the hem of the blond's lacy panties. 

Kara sighs softly, feeling Lena's hand finally touching her intimacy, Lena's fingers tease and part her lips making the Kryptonian's arousal grow esponentially . The brunette rubs Kara's clit lightly just once earning a loud moan from her before going back to her puffy lips, a wide grin appears on her face when she hears the blond's frustrated whine " Tell me what you want, love. I want to hear you say it for me" Kara whimpers after hearing the words coming from Lena's mouth that is currently sucking on her pulse point, teeth gently biting her skin "Lena" her voice echoes between loud ragged breaths "Touch me Lena, please! I need you" The CEO 's lips move to rest close to Kara's ear and part in a soft whisper " I will, my love" the blond shivers letting out a breathy moan as Lena's fingers suddenly dive deep into her wet heat. 

Lena's leg wraps around Kara's, moving them even closer to each other and while Lena's fingers are still going in and out of the blond, Kara grinds her ass into Lena making the CEO moan her name into her neck. Their movements grow faster and faster and Lena half moans into Kara's ear "Rub your clit for me, love. I want you to come for me. Can you do that?" Kara's response comes shortly after " Yes, oh Rao yes Lena" The brunette nods sharply, continuing to gently pump her fingers into Kara . They move together and grinding into one another until Lena feels Kara's walls clench on her fingers and she hears Kara whisper "I'm close Lena, please I can't take it anymore" the brunette tightens her hold on Kara and starts moving faster and in a few seconds she feels the kryptonian cry out her name in ecstasy.

Lena slowly removes her fingers from Kara, she brings them to her mouth and licks the come off of them, moaning at the taste of her love "You taste so good, my love" she says, smiling as the blond blushes bright red. Kara turns around, presses her forehead against Lena's and says "You always make me feel so good, I want to do that too" " Kara, you don't have to, being able to make you feel good and to hold you after is more than enough for me" she says moving her arms to hold her, but Kara swiftly turns them both around so that she's on top of the brunette " I want to make you feel good just as much as you do me, I want to taste you" she says looking at the CEO and teasingly brushing her lips against hers. 

She lifts Lena, wrapping her strong arms around the brunette's thighs and places her against the headboard causing the brunette to hum in appreciation and say "I really love your superstrenght, It's so sexy" 

Kara chuckles lightly and begins to kiss Lena's body, starting from her neck, she presses loving kisses to her throat, leaving a few marks on her way down, then she lowers her head to Lena's breast and takes the pink stiff nipple in her mouth while she pinches the other one hard enough to make Lena moan while she bites her lip. She keeps going kissing her soft stomach till she rests her lips on Lena's hips, she looks into the brunette's eyes, then takes one of Lena's hands and places it on her head, encouraging the CEO to thread her fingers through her hair and when she does Kara finally presses her tongue to Lena's wetness.

She moves her head, following Lena's guiding hand, eager to please her lover; needles to say Lena's completely soaked and the feel of Kara's tongue on her is absolute bliss, her eyes close and her lips part to say " Kara, you feel so good, I need to feel you inside me". The blond gives one last lick to the brunette's clit before plunging her tongue inside Lena, caressing her walls and making the girl moan and tighten her hold on Kara's hair. Kara licks and licks and moans at the taste of her lover's pleasure. She moves her tongue back on Lena's clit then sucks on it as she enters her with two fingers and Lena instantly comes with a silent scream. 

Kara smiles as she rests her head on Lena's stomach while the brunette softly caresses her scalp. Still recovering from her orgasm Lena asks "Come here" Kara does and looks into the brunette's eyes with happiness in her own "Hey" she whispers, rubbing her nose against Lena's cheek "Hey, you" she answers and intertwines her fingers with Kara's " I love you and I want to do this every day" the blond says with a wide smile on her face " I love you too ,but if we do this every day, you'll be fired from both of your jobs in no time Supergirl" 

She chuckles and presses a kiss to the side of Kara's head while an adorable pout forms on the kryptonian's face. They hold each other, whispering loving words and promises of a life together, forgetting the world outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
